


Morning Rituals

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Cecil watches Carlos get ready for work and he finds him beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

Cecil always liked watching Carlos get dressed in the morning. He woke up every morning when he heard Carlos get up from their bed, opening his eyes ever so slightly to watch as the scientist went into the bathroom to shower. He would giggle to himself as he laid in bed and waited, lying on his side, one arm under the pillow. He listened to the sound of the shower and he imagined Carlos’ naked body under the warm spray of water, biting his lower lip to try and stop himself from making too much noise.

He would quickly pretend to be asleep when he heard the water shutting off, opening them ever so slightly when he felt it was safe to do so. He always thought that Carlos looked like an angel when he stepped out of the bathroom, his dark and delicate skin glistening still with water dotted on his flesh, a towel wrapped around his hips. Cecil couldn’t help but wonder how many people had seen Carlos and fallen in love with him outside of Night Vale. He felt that it must have been everyone who laid eyes on him and heard that gentle voice speak.

Carlos always went over to the dresser to get dressed, humming to himself as he chose a binder first before anything else. He would finally let the towel fall from his hips before putting the binder on, turning to the side before bending down, taking hold of the straps before standing up straight, pulling the binder up and pulling it over his small chest.

Cecil watched as Carlos looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand down his now flat chest and stomach. Cecil blushed a little to himself, his hands aching to run over Carlos’ body and remind him just how perfect he was to him. Instead he stayed quiet, watching as Carlos put on a pair of boxers with a packer built into them, some well-loved jeans, and a t-shirt Cecil had bought him the other day.

He had been so excited giving Carlos that shirt! It had a picture of a Labrador puppy wearing safety goggles with some bubbling beakers around it and the words “Science Lab” were written underneath. Cecil had laughed nasally for hours when he found it, proudly giving it to Carlos over dinner that very night. Carlos had smiled and taken it, promising to wear it just for Cecil one of these days.

The usual lab coat was put on after he finished tucking in his shirt and putting on a belt. Once again Carlos ran a hand over his body, checking himself in the mirror to ensure nothing was out of place. He smiled at his reflection, white teeth flashing briefly as he tilted his head to one side, his eyes catching sight of Cecil in the mirror. “Did I wake you up?”

Cecil sighed and gave up his little game of pretending to sleep, sitting up to offer the other a shy smile. “I always wake up with you,” he reminded him. He smiled as Carlos walked over to him, cupping his chin to tilt his head back, kissing him on the lips.

“How do you feel?”

“I’ll be able to walk around and get things done today,” Cecil promised.

He smiled and nodded his head at this answer, kissing him again before finally stepping back. “We’re going to be looking at that house that doesn’t exist again,” he said, “I think we’re making some progress with it!”

“Neat,” Cecil giggled, “do you want to watch anything on Netflix tonight?”

Carlos perked up a little at this question, smiling as he nodded his head and said, “I saw something called Marwencol that caught my eye the other night…”

“It’s a date then,” he agreed, blushing brightly as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t help but hide his face behind his hands, giggling into the palms.

“I’ll see you later tonight, love.”

“Ye-yes, later,” Cecil stammered, struggling and failing to control his giggling.

Carlos just chuckled and shook his head, heading out the door. He was leaving Cecil happy and giggling more and more in the morning and it was enough to get him through the day, knowing that he still made him happy.


End file.
